User blog:HyperHearts58/Sorry For What I've Done And Who I've Hurt
People of this wiki, I am sorry I yelled at you in the past 2 days. I was stupid and full of rage towards Regurge. And well I had to take it out somewhere. And well I guess I did here. Sure I've said some hurtful things but that was of rage. Alright I'm gonna explain to you very unyelly and patiently why I was angry and if you WANT TO EVEN DARE- I'm getting angry again. TOPIC:HyperPhineas Shipping Ah yes, the dreading shipping everyone marked on their userpages under Shippings I HAAATE/Shippings I Hate With A Burning Passion/Shippings I Hate. I bet you knew this caused most of the rage. No? Well you'll find out why now. It angers me because well people(on here) don't know what's happening outside the box(in my life). I only made Phineas love me because no I did not find a triangle headed boy CUTE. But because Phineas and Ferb was literally my only friend. No one liked me at school. So I just talked to them like they were real. Quite dorky yes. But did I HAVE A CHOICE! NO! Then when I hit 5th grade every girl instead me in my class had a boyfriend. And since Phineas and Ferb has always been by my side since whenever. So yes it's quite weird and sad the way I have expressed this shipping. But the thing that angers me the most is because everyone hated it! So tell me now people of this wiki. Would you have at least a little liked my shipping if I didn't press it too hard perhaps? It would be ok if you said no. Cause like I stated above there will be minor yelling on this blog. And P&I4EVAH!:I don't care for HyperPhineas. And it doesn't hurt anybody to crush on someone who is a cartoon right? American Che and Dib. TOPIC:The Rage Towards My Friends I do accept that you are saddened of my leaving but seriously stop telling me good bye! Please! I get that you will miss me. And I can promise you I will find your light once again. But if you want the rage to stop please stop talking behind my back like that! (LEAVING! and "Let us think...") If you want to say something first, this not only goes to American Che but to everyone stop saying no offense when you already know It's going to offend me. "cough" ZAHR situation "cough If you hate the shipping fine! I'm used to it, with HyperPhineas! TOPIC:ZAHR The second culprit of my rage. Yes, go ahead hate. And like I said before in my fantasies like Invader LIM on here, I too am an Irken like Zim) And who said my name was gonna be Hyper? Oh that's right,everyone. Invader Miz:Female Counterpart of Invader Zim. And no I wont pressure (uh what would you call this shipping?) like I did with HyperPhineas. But would it kill anybody if I wrote some fanfics with OC love? And if it would kill you, enjoy your remaining minutes left. Thank you for all the good-byes,and all the "I'll miss you"s,and for your fellow friendship. I will too miss you all and when I return I return will pride in all my shippings,my opinions,and myself. Regurge may not like me, but what the hay matters what he does and doesn't like, all that does matters is what I like and dislike. :) RIP Invader Hyper (A.K.A.;Invader Miz) July 11,2010-December 27,2010 Well she was random,crazy and shipped herself with Phineas? Any questions? Yes, No? UPDATE I AM NO LONGER LEAVING THE WIKI! :D Yeah! So um see yah around I guess!-Invader Miz signing off Category:Blog posts